Tales from the 2nd Dimension: The Resistance Strike Back
by Ryan Choi
Summary: <html><head></head>When the Tri-State Area of the 2nd Dimension is conquered by an alien armada, with the help from some non-hostile alien allies and the powers granted from them, the Resistance is the only group who can put an end to the Vexacon's tyranny.</html>
1. Flashback

**_Flashback_**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's PoV<strong>

We aren't sure how it all started, but that day, 2 months after Doofenshmirtz escaped with the help of his wife, Charlene, that's when this all happened.

An alien armada descended upon our planet, their soldiers, the Crushers, laid waste to our city, they demanded control of the Tri-State Area, and took over by force.

The Resistance was faced with something beyond our thoughts, we were too late, and the Armada gained its victory.

**Isabella's PoV**

A month after the Armada attack, the Resistance was brought back to their work, but unfortunately, we made no progress.

But it worked great for the Doofenshmirtzs, they formed an alliance with the Armada, and they were back in power.

But fortunately, it changed on this very day, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, the Firestorm Girls and I were on a patrol, when we saw something that changed the course of the war.

**Phineas's PoV**

A spaceship crashed on Earth, and someone came out, he looked like a human, but then, an Armada warship landed near the spaceship and several Crushers came out and attacked him.

He managed to fight them off, but he was still critically injured.

"Hey, are all right?" I asked. "We need to get you some medical attention."

"No, it's no use, I can already feel that my life is ending. I am Decken, I came to fend off the Armada, but now I cannot, I ask you, can you kids defeat the Armada?" he asked.

"We tried for the past 3 months, but we haven't made any progress." Buford said.

"Take my pack, it has the inventory that might help you gain advantage." Decken said.

"What's in your pack that we'll need?" Katie asked.

"There's an orb in there that will explain everything, but now goodbye." Decken said, and his life runs out, and finally he dies.

"Come on, let's get back to HQ and find what we need to do." Adyson said.

**Gretchen's PoV**

We were back at out HQ. "Let's see what Decken has for us." I suggested, and we turned on the orb, and it showed a hologram of Decken.

"Hello, to whom it may concern. I am an Andros, an extraterrestrial species that resemble Earthlings. Many years ago, a lab accident created the species known as Vexacons, we tried to make peace with the Vexacons, but they refused, and they formed the war group known as the Armada, they conquered planets after planets, with the Vexacon Warlord as the leader. We had no choice but to destroy them, however they were too powerful. Our only option left was the Power Cubes, they were special cubes that held a certain power and if someone was to break one, the breaker would receive the power inside the cube. I ask you, break the Power Cubes and defend your world from the Armada, but choose carefully, since you can only break one." the hologram said, and the message ended.

We checked Decken's pack to find 11 Power Cubes, enough for only 11 people.

Phineas broke the String-String Cube, Ferb; Wax-Wax Cube, Isabella; Aura-Aura Cube, Baljeet; Cat-Cat Cube, Model: Black Jaguar, Buford; Ox-Ox Cube, Model: Water Buffalo, Katie; Flame-Flame Cube, Adyson; Iron-Iron Cube, Holly; Dog-Dog Cube, Model: Jackal, I broke the Ice-Ice Cube, Ginger; Disaster-Disaster Cube, and Milly; Bird-Bird Cube, Model: Eagle.

And now we were ready for our next battle with the Armada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Resistance remember how the new war began, and the day everything changed for the better in their losing battle. To be continued...<em>**


	2. Underground Cave

**_Underground Cave_**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

The Resistance group consisting of Ginger, Baljeet, Gretchen, Isabella, and Milly are in the subway.

"A lot of Crushers gathered around the subway these past two days, we've gotta figure out what they're planning." Milly said.

A Hover Unit comes by, and they all hitchhike on board.

Soon, they're at an underground cave, where many Crushers and workers, turned into mindless cyborgs through the Cyberizer, enter an elevator, which goes lower into the ground.

They notice a hole in the ground and Gretchen said, "Seems like they're mining something."

Isabella observe the cyberized-workers' aura, and says, "Poor people, their minds are still working, but they have a programming that makes them do this against their will."

"Do not worry, once the Warlord is gone, we will figure out a way to free them of their enslavement." Baljeet said.

They notice a database above them.

"I'll see what they're up to." Milly said, as she turns into half-eagle and fly up to where the database is.

**Milly's PoV**

I turns on the database and finds out everything me and my friends need to know, then, I fly down to tell them of it.

"So what I figured out is that there's this rare crystal down there, and it's quite a big one, and apparently, it can be used as a tremendous power source." I explain.

"We need to get down there and stop them from getting that crystal." Ginger said.

"The elevator is controlled from the control room, I will sneak in there so we can ride down." Baljeet says, and he turns into half-black jaguar, and sneak into the control room.

**Baljeet's PoV**

I avoid the security cameras by blending in with the black background around me, I reach the end, and I call for an elevator to come up so we can get down the mine.

**Normal PoV**

The Resistance members are in the mine, where the crystal is ready to be excavated.

Several Crushers keep guard as the crystal is being lifted up to the surface.

"Look at the size of that crystal." Ginger said.

"We better split, me and Gretchen will fight off the Crushers, you guys get to the control room and stop the crystal from being lifted." Isabella said.

**Isabella's PoV**

Me and Gretchen head to the ground and start fighting the Crushers.

"Aura Fist!" I punch a fist made of aura at the Crushers, destroying them.

"Ice Lance!" Gretchen create many lances out of ice and shoot them at the Crushers.

And pretty soon, we beat all the Crushers.

**Ginger's PoV**

In the control room, we face the Crushers guarding the control panel.

Baljeet runs up to then as a full-black jaguar and knock them down.

"Tremor Fist!" I form quake bubbles on my hand and punch some Crushers with my tremor-enhanced fists.

Milly flies up, and grab the Crushers with her talons before crashing them on the floor.

We beat all the Crushers and put the crystal back down on the ground, and afterwards, we rejoin with Isabella and Gretchen, and we head back up to the entrance.

**Normal PoV**

The Resistance members are back up at the entrance.

Everyone's gone, the Crushers and the cyborgs." Gretchen said.

"Now all we gotta do is fill up this hole. Tremor Ball!" Ginger throw a ball of earthquake up to the ceiling, causing it to fall and cover the excavation site.

"Nice, I think we can say, Mission Accomplished." Isabella said, and they all head back to HQ.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Resistance follow the Crushers to a secret mine, where they stop the Crushers from mining a giant crystal to be used by the Warlord. To be continued...<em>**


	3. Bombardment (Part 1)

**_Bombardment (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's PoV<strong>

Gretchen, Isabella, Adyson, Katie and I were in the Crusher factory, where the Crushers were built, the area is heavily industrialized for such purpose, and we were gonna blow it up.

Gretchen coughed and said, "This area lacks fresh air, let's hurry and get this over with."

"Alright, bombs are armed." Katie said.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Isabella asked.

"We set the bomb canister around the factory, and afterwards, we detonate them and the factory goes Ka-Boom." I replied.

"Good, let's move." Isabella said.

**Normal PoV**

The gang head to the front door of the factory, guarded by Crushers.

"Darn it, there are guards, we need a distraction." Phineas said.

"Not a problem." Adyson said, as she creates an iron pole and throws it.

The pole cause a large clang, which gets the Crushers' attention, and the gang use this enter the factory, where they're blocked by a large door.

Gretchen walks up to the door and says, "I got this." and she freeze the door solid.

"My turn." Katie says as she turns her arm into fire and cries, "Flame Fist!" and she punch the frozen door, shattering it.

The other side reveal five hallways for the five sections of the factory, one for collecting metal, another for melting them, third for shaping, fourth for assembling, and fifth for programming.

"We should split, Phineas takes the first, Adyson takes the second, Gretchen's got third, Katie takes care of fourth, and I'll take fifth, and after that, head to our meeting point." Isabella said, and the friends split.

**Phineas's PoV**

I head down the metal collecting room, I find a good spot to place a bomb canister and set it down, making sure no Guardbots spots it and runs off to set down more bombs, but it's not long before I'm found.

I run from the Guardbots, secretly setting a String Trap, and once running through it enough, the Guardbots end up immobilized, and I destroy them with String Slicer, and I manage to set down enough bombs, and I head to the meeting point.

**Adyson's PoV**

I look for a way to enter the melting station, I find way in, but I actually entered through the metal dumper, where they drop metal into a cauldron to melt them. "Whoa, bad idea, really bad idea." I said, as I try to avoid falling into the cauldron.

I spot a crane hanging over the cauldron, "Spring Jump!" I turn my legs into springs to jump to the crane.

I swing until I'm away from the cauldron, and jump, I turn into iron with Iron Body, and my body break upon landing but I put myself back together, literally.

I set canister around, but some Guardbots spot me as I'm about to exit and I make a run for it.

I stop at the exit, and fight back, "Alright, you asked for it. Iron Spike Ball!" I roll up into a spiked ball made of iron and roll towards the Guardbots, destroying them, and exit the factory.

**Gretchen's PoV**

I set down some canisters but a Hover Unit comes by, and I hide by turning myself into ice.

"Alert! Alert! Organic lifeform detected!" a Crusher said.

"Don't bother. Substation electricity interferes with heat sensor. Ignore." another Crusher said.

I finish setting the canisters and leave.

**Katie's PoV**

I set down canisters trying to avoid the Guardbots' attention, but they spot me and I run, I come to a corner and light up my feet on fire with Rocket Feet, and fly upward.

The Guardbots come by, looking for me, and I shout, "Hey, Guardbots! Looks like you need a shower!" and I dump many, not yet assembled, Crusher parts onto them, and I finish setting the canisters and run off.

**Isabella's PoV**

I run through the programming block, setting bombs as I go along, I'm spotted and the finished Crushers are sent to get me.

I gather a ball of aura and shout, "Aura Sphere!" as I throw it at the Crushers, destroying them.

But I'm outnumbered, and soon, I'm taken prisoner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas, Isabella, Katie, Adyson, and Gretchen plan to destroy the Crusher factory, but Isabella is captured. Can her friends save her? To be continued...<em>**


	4. Bombardment (Part 2)

**Normal PoV**

Phineas, Katie, Adyson, and Gretchen are waiting for Isabella.

"Where's Isabella?" Gretchen asked.

"I don't know, let's head to the programming room and find out." Phineas suggested, and the four run off to look for Isabella.

They head back into the programming room, and steal footage from a security camera to find out what happened.

The video plays Isabella fighting off Guardbots and Crushers before she's outnumbered and forced to surrender.

"Darn, I should have known that the fifth room would be the hardest, it's like a Crusher spawner, you break some and more take their place." Phineas said.

"I think Isabella's now in the Warlord's HQ." Gretchen said.

"Alright, let's split, Phineas and Katie detonates the canisters, while me and Gretchen go rescue Isabella." Adyson said, and the four split, Phineas and Katie race to the factory, while Adyson and Gretchen head to the Warlord's HQ.

**Isabella's PoV**

I'm now in the Warlord's HQ, put in a prison cell, hoping the others decided to try and get me.

Some Crushers come by and release me to meet with the Warlord, and soon I'm face-to-face with the Warlord.

"Well, so this is the intruder in my factory, I never guessed that it would be a little brat." he said.

"Who're you calling a little brat?" I retaliated.

"A feisty one, I see, are there more of you resisting my grasp? Tell me, and I'll at least promise you a more comfortable cell." the Warlord demanded.

"Sadly, the answer is; I'll never tell you!" I replied.

"Alright, then Plan B, put her in the Cyberizer." the Warlord ordered.

**Katie's PoV**

Me and Phineas are back at the factory, we distract the Crushers inside Hover Units with noise, and when they stop and come out to investigate, Phineas catches them with Marionette, and manipulate them into destroying each other. "Thought we should have some fun." he said, and I agreed with him.

We steal the Hover Unit and begin to raid the factory, "Let's do this." I said.

**Isabella's PoV**

I'm strapped to a chair as a tube lowers above me, "Goodbye, kid." the Warlord says, but then a rumble is heard, and the lights flicker, "What now?" the Warlord asked.

**Normal PoV**

Phineas and Katie are dropping bombs into the factory, the bombs explode as they fall on the floor.

The Warlord sees this from his command room and gives the order, "Infiltrators detected, all units attack."

**Adyson's PoV**

Me and Gretchen are in the Warlord's command room, I pull a hydraulic tube, filling the room with steam, while Gretchen frees Isabella and leave a decoy behind.

"Let's go, I had enough of this industrial wasteland." Gretchen said, and we leave the room.

**Normal PoV**

The Warlord stares in anger as he sees Adyson, Gretchen and Isabella escape on a security feed. "No. This can't be." he said.

On the security camera the three Firestorm Girls take their time to taunt the Warlord.

"You were close, but close doesn't count this time." Adyson said, followed by Isabella saying, "Have a dreadful day." and the three Firestorm Girls run off.

The three are running when a Hover Unit comes for them, and from the cockpit Phineas asks, "Need a lift?" and the three get in the Hover Unit, as it flies away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas, Katie, Adyson, and Gretchen successfully rescue Isabella and accomplish their original mission of blowing up the Crusher factory. To be continued...<strong>_


	5. Containment (Part 1)

_**Containment (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

In the Resistance HQ, the members are hanging out.

"That was great how you blew up the Crusher factory, and plus, now we have some scraps that we can use." Holly said.

"In addition to that Hover Unit, we got some other parts too." Phineas said.

**Phineas's PoV**

We get inside the Hover Unit that we stole to take out some things.

"Check it out, Crusher disguises." I said, as I pull out some Crusher parts.

"Well, I think now would be a good time to put them into use, 'cause I found this when I hacked into the Vexacon's database." Gretchen said.

**Normal PoV**

Gretchen plays the message that she uncovered.

"Attention all forces, today, we spread our rule, this Tri-State Area isn't just big enough for us anymore, we must spread our reign across the state, meet up at the north end of the Tri-State Area." the Warlord's message said.

"You see, they never were planning on just conquering the Tri-State Area only, and if we don't do something, in a month or two, they could rule the entire world." Gretchen said.

"We have to keep their rule at least contained in the Tri-State Area." Phineas said.

"Well, let's get our new disguises and show them who's boss." Isabella said.

**Ginger's PoV**

We get our Crusher disguises and head out to meet up with the Vexacon's forces.

"Even though these disguises are working great, I surprised they only managed to salvage six." Milly said.

"Well, at least it's better than none." I said.

We meet up with other Crushers at a huge tank, Baljeet heads in to gather information, while we stand guard.

"Ugh, I'm tired of just standin' around, I wanna go crush these Crushers." Buford said.

"Just wait, we won't have to stand for very long." Ferb replied.

**Baljeet's PoV**

I sneak into the tank to gather data, after I am there, I take out my hacker to hack in and gather more info.

**Buford's PoV**

We're just standin' around not getting to beat up some bots.

"What's taking Baljeet so long, I'm gettin' tired here." I said.

"We have to be patient." Ginger replied.

"No, Baljeet needs to hurry up." I say as I open the door to the tank.

**Normal PoV**

Baljeet's hacker collected enough info, and as he is at the door, Buford comes in and yells, "Hey Baljeet, hurry up!"

A Crusher takes notice and orders the Resistance members to surrender, "Raise your hands, prisoners."

The Resistance members are about to fight, but a squad of Crushers with laser pistols arrive and point them at the Resistance.

"Don't even think about it." a Crusher ordered.

"I hate when this happens." Holly says as she and the others are forced to surrender.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As the Resistance aim to stop a Vexacon plan to expand their reign, things go awry when Buford accidentally reveals themselves. Can the other Resistance members find out about this in time to save them and stop the plan? To be continued...<strong>_


	6. Containment (Part 2)

**_Containment (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

Meanwhile, back at the Resistance HQ, Phineas, Katie, Isabella, Adyson, and Gretchen are waiting for a call from the others.

"What's taking them so long? They should have called 10 minutes ago." Katie said.

"I think something might have gone wrong, don't you think?" Adyson suggested.

Then, Candace came into the room and asked. "Alright guys, anything from the others?"

"Nothing so far, this doesn't look good." Gretchen replied.

"That's it, I'm gonna go check it out." Adyson said, as she ran out of the room.

"Wait, Adyson." Isabella said, "Katie, follow Adyson just in case."

"Right." Katie said as she follow Adyson.

**Adyson's PoV**

I'm at the site where the tank was parked, but it's not there anymore.

I come down to solid ground from my hover board to investigate, when I hear Katie's voice, "Hey Adyson, did you find anything?"

"No, I just got here, but I did find its tracks, and it looks like it went that way." I replied.

We followed the tracks to what looks like an abandoned industrial area, but then the tracks suddenly disappear.

"Okay, where is that tank?" Katie asked.

"It's up in the sky." we hear Holly's voice.

Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Holly, Ginger, and Milly are in a mechanical cage.

"Guys, what are you doing in there?" I ask as I touch the bar, but it shocks me. "Ouch!"

"Careful, the bars shock, and also, they can disable the powers in Power Cubes." Ginger said.

"Definitely, if it didn't disable Power Cubes, you could've easily gotten out." I replied.

"What do you mean it's in the sky?" Katie asked.

"Up there, it can turn into an air transport." Milly replied.

**Katie's PoV**

We see that the tank is now flying in the sky, but I also realized, the tank is right above an oil mill, and I get an idea, I motion to Adyson and whisper my idea to her.

"The tank is flying above that oil mill, get it running with the valve underground, so it'll spray oil all over the tank, and I'll ignite it."

"Got it," Adyson replied, and she turns her legs into a drill, and dig into the ground. "Iron Spiral!"

**Normal PoV**

From underground, Adyson drills until she finds the valve connected to the oil mill, she turns the valve and the oil mill begins pumping oil above the surface again.

**Katie's PoV**

There's a rumble as the oil mill starts to work again, and Adyson comes back up.

The oil mill sprays oil all over the tank, inside the tank, the Warlord wipe the window and say, "Nice try, but it'll take more than just fossil fuel to stop this tank."

"You're right, just oil isn't good enough, because it need fire!" I talk back.

**Normal PoV**

The Warlord is shocked by Katie's reply, and orders a Crusher, "Get us out of here!"

The Warlord's jet leaves the tank as Katie is about to ignite it, "Flame Fist!" and Katie punches a giant fist made of fire at the tank, destroying it.

"And now all we have to do is to get rid of these electric bars." Adyson said.

She turns her fingertip into a screwdriver and open up the fuse box, she cuts the wire to the bars, and it deactivates the bars.

"Now let's go back to HQ, we brought your hover boards too." Katie said, and everyone fly back to Resistance HQ on their hover boards.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katie and Adyson head off to rescue their friends, they follow the tank tracks to an abandoned industrial area. They find the tank up in the sky, but thanks to Katie's quick thinking, they bring down the tank, but the Warlord escaped. Adyson frees their friends and they all head back home. To be continued...<em>**


	7. Iron-Body Adyson (Part 1)

**_Iron-Body Adyson (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Holly's PoV<strong>

A group consisting of me, Adyson, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are trying to sabotage a delivery.

"So what do you think is being sent?" Adyson asked.

"Don't know, but I know we have to stop it." I replied.

"Crushers heading this way." Isabella said.

We hide from the Crushers, they continue their way, but Ferb applies a thin layer of wax on the ground, causing them to slip, and crash into a wall.

But then, Destroyers, which are higher-ranked bots than Crushers, chase us.

"Jackal Strike!" I attack a Destroyer, and knocks it down.

"Wax-cuffs!" Ferb use wax to restrain the Destroyers. "That won't hold them long, let's go."

Ferb is right, the Destroyers break free and call on a Crusher squad to chase us.

**Adyson's PoV**

"You guys go on, I'll catch up." I say to my friends as I make two swords out of iron to fight off the Crushers.

I charge straight at a Crusher and slice it in half.

Two Crushers shoot at me, but I use the blades to deflect it.

But eventually, the Crushers finally overpower me, and they take me away.

**Isabella's PoV**

We resume our original mission of finding out what's being delivered.

We find the Carrier carrying the crate.

I shoot Aura Sphere at the crate and knock it down, without the drivers even noticing.

We head over there, and open the crate, but we only find the hilts of two swords, and no blades.

"Why would anyone want broken swords?" Holly ask.

"Don't know, but let's take them anyway." I suggest.

"Hey, Adyson, are you there?" Phineas asked through his wrist-com, but he gets no response.

"Oh no, Adyson must be in trouble. Phineas, call the others, we might need all the help we can get." I say.

**Adyson's PoV**

I'm taken to the Warlord's control room.

"Haha! I have finally caught a Resistance member, and this time, just to be thorough, cyberize her right away, no interrogation, and no waits." the Warlord ordered.

"Yes sir." the Crushers holding me replied.

I'm taken into the Cyberizer, the tube lowers, trapping me inside, I attempt to break out, but it doesn't work.

"It's no use! That glass is capable of withstanding iron!" the Warlord told me.

**Normal PoV**

The Cyberizer starts and zap Adyson, she screams as the beam start to change her.

The Warlord laughs victoriously as Adyson starts turning into a cyborg.

The cyberized Adyson steps out, and the Warlord commands, "Now, you will go by the ID #3390, in the meantime, await further instructions."

"Yes, sir." Adyson replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Adyson holds off the Crushers to let her friends get away, but she gets caught and is cyberized. Can the Resistance find some way to turn Adyson back to normal? To be continued...<em>**


	8. Iron-Body Adyson (Part 2)

_**Iron-Body Adyson (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Candace's PoV<strong>

Me, Ginger, Baljeet, Milly, Katie, Buford, and Gretchen meet up with the others and head back to the Warlord's HQ for a rescue mission, hoping we are not too late.

We enter through the sewers, and head back up to ground level of the HQ.

**Normal PoV**

In the control room, the Warlord is joined by Doofenshmirtz and Charlene.

"So you managed to cyberize a Resistance member?" Doofenshmirtz talks about Adyson.

"Well, hope you did it right, since one of them actually managed to trick me into believing he was turned into a cyborg, but he was really wearing robot parts." Charlene said.

"#3390, put you arm in the scanner." the Warlord ordered.

Adyson put her left arm in the scanner, and it picks up no trace of organic flesh.

"Since this scanner didn't pick up any trace of organic flesh in her cyberized parts, she can't be wearing it." the Warlord replied.

"Intruder detected, intruder detected." An alarm went off.

Ah, it seems we have guests, #3390, greet our guests, and invite them to my control room." the Warlord ordered.

"Yes, sir." Adyson replied.

**Buford's PoV**

We run due to the fact that we have to hurry, and that's when we come to a blocked door.

"It's blocked!" Phineas said.

"Not for long!" I say, and I turn into my full water buffalo form and charge through the door, creating a way for us to get in.

**Normal PoV**

The Resistance enter the other side only to their horror, they find Adyson there, cyberized.

"Oh no we're too late!" Gretchen said.

The Warlord speaks through a camera, "#3390, bring the guests into my control room, so they may join you."

"Yes, sir." Adyson replied.

The Resistance members are lead away by Adyson.

In the control room, each members of the Resistance is put in a Cyberizer tube.

"I'm impressed that you managed to steal three of the Infinity Blades, the swords that can retract their blades. And now, before you all become my loyal servants like your friend, I would like to make your own friend cyberize you." the Warlord said. "#3390, do it."

Adyson steps up to the control panel, while her friends call out for her to stop. "No don't do it, Adyson!"

"Hmph, enough chitchat! Do it now!" the Warlord ordered.

Adyson is about to press the button, but stops and a grin appears on her face, she turns around and face the Warlord, "Not happening!" and she fire at the Warlord, while Doofenshmirtz and Charlene make a run for it.

"Impossible! How did you break free? No matter, I have an electrical field to disable cyborgs, just in case, something goes wrong." the Warlord says as he activates the electrical field, causin Adyson to kneel down.

But Adyson recovers easily and says, "Nice try, but I can counter that." and she turns herself back to her organic self. "I can turn into iron, so I can turn myself back to normal."

Adyson grabs the three Infinity Blades and bring out their blades, while holding one with her mouth, and slice a Crusher that was about to activate the Cyberizer, then free her friends.

"I'm so glad you were just pretending the whole time." Katie said.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Candace said.

"Just one more thing." Adyson says as she heads back to the Cyberizer and cuts it down, then rejoins her friends.

"They will pay for tricking me, Crushers, get to the repairs on the Cyberizer." the Warlord ordered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adyson is revealed to have been pretending to be loyal to the Warlord, and destroys the Cyberizer with the Infinity Blades. To be continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The last part with Adyson holding the third Infinity Blade with her mouth was based on Roronoa Zoro's Three Sword Style from One Piece.**_


	9. You Hit 'Em With Iron or Fire (Part 1)

_**You Hit 'Em with Iron or Fire (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

The Warlord is busy in his control room, when a Destroyer enters.

"What's your business?" the Warlord asks.

"A Battle Commander from the Vexacon empire is here to see you." the Destroyer replied.

"Send him in." the Warlord ordered, and the Battle Commander comes in.

"Hello, oh, great Vexacon Warlord, I am Transwizard, and I pledge my loyalty to you." he said.

The Warlord says, "That name is no longer necessary, refer me by my true name, Diaval."

"As you wish, Lord Diaval." Transwizard replied.

"Show me what you can do against the Resistance, today." Diaval said.

It fades to black and switch to Danville Park, where the Resistance are enjoying their time.

**Katie's PoV**

A strange old man approach me and Adyson. "Excuse me, little girls, but would you accept these candies from this old man?" he says as he holds up a jar that's filled with red and gray heart-shaped candies.

"Okay, sure we will." I say as I take a red one.

Adyson is sbout to take another red one, but the old man stops her. "No, take the gray one, take it, and you'll get a special surprise."

"Okay." Adyson respond as she take a gray one. "You know, these candies taste funny, the taste really sweet, type of funny."

"Yeah, mine too." I respond.

"Well, this won't be sweet." A very familiar voice says.

**Normal PoV**

Adyson and Katie turn around to see Diaval there.

"Ah, your plan played perfectly, Transwizard." he says to the old man.

"Thank you, my lord." Transwizard says as he returns to his original appearance.

"Call the others, this could be our chance to end this." Katie said.

"Right!" Adyson reply as she turn on her wrist-com. "The Big Bad is here! Get over here now!"

Soon, the rest of the Resistance, including Perry and Pinky are there, and they face the villains.

"Lord Diaval, please allow me to fight alongside you." Transwizard pleaded.

"Huh? Diaval?" Phineas ask.

"So you never knew, he may have used the name, Vexacon Warlord when his forces conquered this city, but his true name is Diaval." Transwizard explained.

"Doesn't matter what his name is, he's going down." Candace say as she charge to fight Diaval.

"Crushers! Crush them!" Diaval calls out as many Crushers arrive at the Park.

Adyson pulls out her Infinity Blades. "I've been wanting to try these out on them." she says as she rush in and start cutting down the Crushers.

The others join Adyson, and eventually, all the Crushers are gone and Diaval calls for more soldiers. "Destroyers! Destroy the Resistance!"

Many Destroyers arrive and start fighting the Resistance.

"Katie, Adyson, you go handle the magic man, we'll handle the Destroyers." Holly said.

**Adyson's PoV**

"Right!" Katie say as she and I rush to fight Transwizard, they are giving him a hard time.

"Ready to give up?" I ask.

"No, but get ready for your special surprise, hold your hands." Transwizard says as he use a magic bolt that force Katie and me to hold hands.

**Normal PoV**

A red aura comes out of Katie and enter Adyson, while a gray aura comes out of Adyson and enter Katie, Transwizard then proceed to send Katie and Adyson backwards.

The others just finish dealing with Destroyers as Adyson and Katie fall on the ground, Candace puts her fight with Diaval on hold as they all rush to Katie and Adyson's side.

"Time for us to go, so long suckers." Transwizard makes himself and Diaval disappear.

"Adyson, Katie, are you all right?" Isabella asked.

**Katie's PoV**

"Fine, but it could've gone a whole lot better." I said.

Me and Adyson stand up, and turn to face each other, but we suddenly back away in surprise, we've been swapped, Adyson's in my body, while I'm in her body.

"What happened, why am I you, and you're me?" Adyson say, in my body.

"Uh, remember when that guy disguised himself? I think this is the surprise he was talking about." I say, in Adyson's body.

"You mean..." Adyson said.

"Yup, he switched our bodies." I say, and we both scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adyson and Katie find themselves literally living each others' lives when a body switching monster named Transwizard, puts them into each other's bodies. Can they defeat Transwizard and make things normal? To be continued...<strong>_


	10. You Hit 'Em with Iron or Fire (Part 2)

**_You Hit 'Em with Iron or Fire (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

Adyson and Katie stare at each other, completely puzzled by Transwizard's spell.

"Wait, if we switched bodies, then did our powers switch too?" Adyson asked, in Katie's body.

"I dunno, let's try it." Katie said, in Adyson's body.

**Katie's PoV**

I try to use Flame Fist, but it doesn't work, since my arm turns into iron.

Adyson tries turning herself into iron, but instead, she turns into fire.

"Well, it's official, we switched bodies, but with each other's powers, so we might as well try fighting like this until we can get things back to normal." I said.

"Well then, how about giving me my Infinity Blades so I can at least fight like myself?" Adyson asks, I still have her Infinity Blades since the body switch, so I give them to her.

Then, a call from Major Monogram comes up.

"Resistance, the Crushers, along with few Destroyers are downtown, stop them." Major Monogram said.

"Yes sir, we'll get there." Candace said. "Come on, let's move it."

**Normal PoV**

An army of Crushers march downtown, the people make sure to stay clear.

"That's right! Move out of the way, or we'll make our own way through." A Destroyer said.

"Try making your way through this!" Candace says as the Resistance, including Perry and Pinky come in their way.

"The Resistance! Crushers attack!" Another Destroyer ordered, and the Crushers begin their attack.

Meanwhile, back in Diaval's HQ, Diaval and Transwizard observe.

"Transwizard, go back and finish what you've started." Diaval ordered.

"Yes, my lord, I will do as you wish." Transwizard says as he heads out.

Right now, the Resistance is dealing with the Crushers.

"String Shot!" Phineas fires bullet-thick strings from his hands at the Crushers.

"Tremor Ball!" Ginger launches a ball of tremor energy at the Crushers.

"Ice Saber!" Gretchen forms an ice sword and attacks the Crushers with it.

"Eagle Kick!" Milly kicks the Crushers with the talons from her feet.

"Jaguar Jab!" Baljeet jabs his clawed fingers into a Crusher.

Transwizard suddenly appears and launches a magic blast at the Resistance.

"Hahaha! Like the surprise kids? Now, who should I switch next?" Transwizard makes a sort of an entrance speech. "Crushers!"

More Crushers arrive on the scene.

"Katie, Adyson, you girls fight that guy and get switched back, we can deal with the Crushers." Isabella said.

**Adyson's PoV**

"Okay, thanks." I say as me and Katie rush off Transwizard.

"Even if you think switching us will give us a disadvantage, you're wrong!" Katie says, as she attacks Transwizard.

"Yeah! 'Cause that's how we're gonna take you down!" I say as I attack. "Let's finish him!"

"Yeah! Iron Spear!" Katie shoots Transwizard with many spears.

"Fire Blade!" I slash Transwizard with the blades of my swords lit on fire.

**Normal PoV**

"This really switches up my plan." Transwizard says as he's destroyed in an explosion.

Transwizard's destruction also brings an end to his spell, Katie's red aura comes out of Adyson's body and goes back into Katie's body, and Adyson's aura comes out of Katie's body and goes back into Adyson's body.

"We're back to normal!" Katie, who's in her body, says excitedly.

"Yeah, glad to be back." Adyson says, who's back in her body as well.

The others, who just deal with all the Crushers, come to their side.

"I'm glad you guys are back to normal." Holly said.

Meanwhile, back in Diaval's HQ, he sees all this. "So they destroyed Transwizard, those Resistance prove to be quite a challenge. But eventually, they will fall." Diaval says.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Despite the situation, Katie and Adyson manage to defeat Transwizard and make things right again. To be continued...<em>**


	11. Fireworks at the Beach (Part 1)

**_Fireworks at the Beach (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Resistance HQ<strong>

Phineas comes in to the room with a brochure. "Hey guys, it said that there's a firework festival going on at the beach." Phineas said.

"What are fireworks?" Adyson asked, due to never having seen fireworks in a long time.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it'll be awesome." Phineas replied.

"Yeah, agreed, let's go there." Ginger said.

**Danville: Diaval's HQ**

Diaval finds out about the fireworks festival. "So the humans think they can have fun at the beach? Well I think not, come in, Hotmander." Diaval said.

"You can count on me to heat up those humans, 'cause my sparks heat up everything they touch." Hotmander said.

"Yes, go ruin the humans' fun by making this the hottest day ever for the humans." Diaval ordered.

**Danville: The beach**

The Resistance members are at the beach, enjoying themselves. "While our parents stay at the hotel, we're going to enjoy ourselves at the beach." Phineas said.

Meanwhile, at another part of the beach, Hotmander loads himself into a firework cannon.

"And there, right with a Bang!, I'll fly into the atmosphere, and give those humans an early firework show." He says as the cannon fires him into the air. "Let the show begin." Hotmander release his sparks like fireworks.

Meanwhile, the beach people see this and react with awe.

"Wow, so these are fireworks, it's pretty cool." Baljeet says as he see the fireworks.

"Even in daylight, these show up pretty well." Isabella said

"Yeah, and it's like they're falling down on us." Holly said, as a spark land on her.

"Uh, they are falling down on us." Candace said, as sparks land on everyone.

As the sparks finish falling, suddenly people start to feel hot, they suddenly run for a source of cold for their hot bodies.

"What're they running for?" Buford asks, but then, the sparks' effect turn on, and he also starts felling hot, followed by the rest of the Resistance, except for Katie and Gretchen, who are somehow not affected, despite touching the sparks.

"That's right, run, and go find something to keep you cool." Hotmander says as he arrives on the scene, and people run from him.

"I'm guessing you did all this." Gretchen says as she and Katie confront Hotmander while the others lie down, hot.

"Correct, and you two seem to be the only ones unaffected, but you won't be immune to this." Hotmander shoots out more sparks at them, and it knocks them off their feet and they fall down.

"If my fireworks don't do you any good, then this should." Hotmander says as he tries to hit the two with more sparks, but gets stopped by a wave of water.

"What!? Who did that?" Hotmander asks, but then he looks toward a hill, and find his answer.

A teen girl about the height of Candace, with long blonde hair that reach her waist, green eyes, light skin, and wearing a gray shirt with elbow-length sleeves, black knee-length skirt, and a pair of black sandals is standing there.

"Ahh, you're an Andros. So your kind is still around I see." Hotmander said.

"Yeah, but you won't be around here pretty soon." the girl says as she attacks Hotmander by forming water and attacking him with it. "Sea Shower!"

Hotmander is being overpowered, "This isn't over, temporary retreat." he says as he flee.

"He left," Katie said, before turning her attention back to her friends, who are now fanning themselves with their hands to stay cool.

"Who are you?" Gretchen asks the girl.

"I'm Iris, I'm an Andros, from the planet Andron, I hold the power of the Water-Water Cube, it allows me to create, control, and turn into water. I'm against the Armada just as you." the girl said. "That guy is Hotmander, he can shoot out sparks that cause the victims to feel really hot. Fortunately, the heat resistance granted by your fire powers, and the cold of your ice powers protected you, but the rest of your friends, not so much."

"Oh, so that explains why we don't feel anything." Katie said. "We better get them cool, fast." and they rush to their friends' sides.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Resistance heads to the beach to enjoy themselves, but their vacation is ruined by the firework-creating monster, Hotmander. Katie and Gretchen are immune to Hotmander's sparks, but he overpowers them, but an Andros teen girl named Iris, who has the powers of water, arrive and help them out, forcing Hotmander to retreat. To be continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This chapter introduce the 2nd Dimenson counterpart of Iris, Ryan's 2nd Dimension counterpart will be introduced much later._**


	12. Fireworks at the Beach (Part 2)

**_Fireworks at the Beach (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The beach: Cliffside<strong>

Hotmander and Diaval watch the deserted beach. "So now that the humans are hot, their fun at the beach is ruined." Hotmander said, and takes out a radio. "Let's see them complain."

But much to his surprise, the radio picks up people relaxing instead. "What? How can they relax, when my sparks are heating up their bodies?"

**The beach: Hotel**

Dr. Hirano is showing Katie and Gretchen around the inside of the hotel. "The pool is great, everyone who are hot seem to enjoy it." Dr. Hirano said.

**The beach: Cliffside**

"Hmm, it seems the humans found a way to keep cool easier than you thought." Diaval said.

"What? Is my brilliant plan a failure?!" Hotmander asked.

"It can still work, I'll summon Net Mummy to help, while you get their attention." Diaval ordered.

**The hotel: Pool**

The Resistance members minus Katie, Gretchen, and Candace are now swimming in a pool.

"Ahh. This is great. The water is cold, so we don't have to worry about the sparks." Baljeet says.

But then, Net Mummy comes into the pool and capture the Resistance members. "Looks like I caught a big one today." He says as he drags in the Resistance members away with his nets.

**The hotel: Kitchen**

Katie, Gretchen, and Candace walk into a kitchen. "You know, even though me and Gretchen weren't affected, but that doesn't say we can't keep cool, too." Katie said.

"Yeah, let's get an ice pop from the fridge." Gretchen said.

But when they get there, they're surprised to find Hotmander there.

"You know what they say, if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen." He says as he shoot sparks at Katie and Gretchen. "Out of my way." Hotmander push Candace aside and run out of the hotel.

"Get him!" Candace ordered as they run after Hotmander, but when Candace runs outside, she begins to heat up again.

"Candace!" Katie and Gretchen shout as they run to Candace's side.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine, just a little hot." Candace says as she tries to get up.

"I have an idea to chase after that guy and keep you cool, at the same time." Katie said.

The screen wipes to Katie and Gretchen pushing a cart with Candace in the seat, and water to cool her down, but after a screen wipe, it's revealed they crashed near the coast.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea, sorry Candace." Katie said.

Later, Candace is walking with an ice pack on her head. "Alright, now this is more like it."

**The beach: The coast**

The caught Resistance members struggle to escape. "It's no use, once you're caught in my net, it's impossible to escape." Net Mummy said.

"We found you." Katie's voice is heard.

"Crushers!" Hotmander summons many Crushers to attack.

Katie and Gretchen begin fighting the Crushers, but Candace collapse from the heat.

"Candace!" Gretchen rush to Candace's side, and protect her from the Crushers. "Katie, I can help Candace, you take care of the rest." she says as she creates an icy mist around Candace.

Katie is fighting Hotmander but he gains advantage over her, and secures her in place with his foot. "Did you think your plan to keep your friend cool and fight us at the same time would honestly work?" But then, he gets hit by a wave of water again. "Who did that?"

Iris is there again, "You creeps are making this battle nothing but doom and gloom, but now that I'm here, it's time to turn the tide on this battle, Water Whip!" She shoots a whip of water at Hotmander and Net Mummy.

Katie gets up, and attacks Net Mummy by breathing fire on him. "Flamethrower!"

"Sea Shower!" Iris soaks Hotmander and Net Mummy with water.

"Now's my chance! Ice Lock!" Gretchen freeze Hotmander and Net Mummy solid.

"Hit 'em with everything you've got!" Katie, Gretchen and Candace attack the frozen monsters, as they land the finishing hit, it breaks them out of the ice, Net Mummy is destroyed by an explosion, and Hotmander is launched into the air and explode into fireworks.

The Resistance members are freed from the net, "Thanks for your help." Adyson said.

Katie and Gretchen turn to look at Iris, who just turns into water, and disappear with a splash.

**The beach: Hotel**

Later at night, everyone, not including Iris, are enjoying the fireworks.

"Now those are definitely real fireworks." Milly said.

"Those are cooler than Hotmander's fake ones." Katie said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hotmander's plan fails, so Net Mummy is called to help him, but Katie, Candace, and Gretchen, with help from Iris defeat both of them. And later, everyone enjoys a great firework show. To be continued...<em>**


	13. Hypno Sssituation

**_Hypno Sssituation_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: The park<strong>

The Resistance enjoys a nice time at the park, when the Crushers arrive, capturing people.

"Come on, let's crush them!" Isabella says as she and her friends charge into battle.

Some of the Crushers start battling the Resistance, while the others bring the captured people to a snake-like monster with a humanoid body, including arms and legs.

"Good work! Now watch! Thisss isss Hypno Cobra'sss ssspecial trick!" He says as he shoots an energy ball at the captured people, who then get hypnotized.

The Resistance finish the Crushers, but then they start getting attacked by a mob formed of the hypnotized people.

"What do we do?" Adyson ask as she avoid getting hit.

"They're innocent people, we can't attack them." Isabella said.

"Oh sure, that just leaves us with... RUN!" Buford said, and they split.

Katie, Isabella and Phineas run from the mob, Phineas makes a string net to slow them down.

Adyson, Ginger, and Milly get away by climbing a tree, but the mob just shake the tree, forcing them to relocate.

Candace, Baljeet, and Buford get into a golf kart, and Candace start driving away from the mob.

Holly, Gretchen, and Ferb flee from the mob as Gretchen creates an ice path in front of them.

But still, the mob crowds them, leaving them surrounded. "What now?" Gretchen asked.

Then, the mob is blocked from reaching the Resistance by a water wall. "Defenstream." Iris's voice says.

"Is that Iris?" Katie asked, and sure enough, Iris appears from the water wall.

"A logical thing to do now is to restrain them temporarily." Iris says. "Hydro Prison!" And the mob gets trapped by a water dome.

"This is Hypno Cobra's doing, he shoots out energy bolts that hypnotize whoever gets hit by it into becoming his servants, if you defeat him, then the mob will snap out of it." Iris explained.

Meanwhile, at another part of the park, Hypno Cobra tries to call back his mobs. "What'sss going on? My ssservantsss are not resssponding to my ordersss."

"That's because we held them back." Ginger's voice says as she and her friends arrive on the scene.

"What! But how?!" Hypno Cobra said, but he's met with several attacks, instead.

Holly attacks with Jackal Strike, Phineas shoot String Bullets, Ferb hits him with Wax Hammer, and Isabella finishes him off with Aura Sphere.

"No, I thought I was supposed to be in control around here, not you." Hypno Cobra says as he explodes.

Meanwhile, the hypnotized people snap out of it, and Iris deactivates Water Prison. "The Resistance, they mean good, yet they're small, but their hearts tell me they want protect everyone they care for, maybe they can make a change." Iris says as she disappear by turning into a splash of water.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Resistance enjoy a nice day at the park, but it's ruined by the hypno master, Hypno Cobra. They are at first outmatched when Hypno Cobra sends the hypnotized people to attack, but after Iris comes by and traps the mob, they're able to take down Hypno Cobra and return the mob to normal. To be continued...<em>**


	14. No Laughing Matter

**_No Laughing Matter_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Outdoor theater<strong>

The Resistance are watching a comedy show, and Ferb takes the stage.

"So, how about that airline food?" Ferb said and the audience, except for Baljeet and Candace, begin laughing.

The crowd, Isabella, Milly, and Gretchen, continue to laugh, but then, they're turned into light balls and get sucked into an orb.

"What the...?" Phineas ask as a monster reveals himself and claims the orb.

"Surprise! Thanks for the laughter!" the monster says as he steal the microphone. "I'm a real Jokester, and that's because my name is Jokester."

"Hey, monster! What did you do to our friends!" Katie asked.

"Simple! If you laugh, or even giggle, you'll be sucked into my orb." Jokester said.

"Let them go! Or you're gonna get it!" Holly said.

"No, you're gonna get this! Tickle Typhoon!" Jokester use the feathers on his arm to create small tornados, and flings them at the Resistance, capturing Buford, Holly, and Ginger as it tickles them, and they're unable to hold in their laughs. "No! I can't stand tickles, stop!" Ginger says as she, Buford, and Holly get sucked into the orb.

"Love to stay and play, but I gotta run, so long, suckers!" Jokester says as he flees.

"Come on, we've gotta find that guy!" Candace says and the all run off to find Jokester.

**Danville: The park**

The Resistance continue to look for Jokester with no luck. "Grr, where is that guy!?" Adyson asked.

"Hold on, what if we lured him to us?" Katie suggested.

"Good idea, Ferb, if you may." Phineas said.

"Why did the penguin swim across a river?" Ferb asked. "Why?" Phineas asked. "Because there are no roads in the South Pole." Ferb said, and Phineas, Katie, and Adyson begin laughing to it.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the park, Jokester hears it and heads to the location, only to find the Resistance, "The Resistance, so you're the ones I heard laughing."

"Release the people in that orb!" Candace ordered.

"Never! Tickle Typhoon!" Jokester reply and send his winds at them.

"Iron Shield! Fire Wall!" Adyson and Katie create a wall of iron and fire to block the wind.

"No fair! My Tickle Typhoon never fails!" Jokester complained.

"Time for me to join the action." Iris says as she emerge from a puddle.

"Ah, I'm surrounded, but I got one more trick up my sleeve, not that I have sleeves." Jokester says and he grips his hands into fists, and struggle, and then he lets out a fart.

Adyson, Phineas, and Katie fall down, laughing uncontrollably. "I can't help it." Phineas said.

"That's cheating!" Katie says as she laughs.

"Guys!" Candace says to Phineas, Katie, and Adyson.

Jokester lets out another fart and says, "Take that! Fart jokes gets 'em every time!"

"Stop laughing!" Baljeet said, not finding it funny.

"I can't stop!" Adyson says as she laughs and gets sucked into the orb, along with Katie and Phineas.

"I got more!" Jokester says, before noticing that Candace, Ferb, Baljeet and Iris are still there. "How can the four of you not find that funny? Alright, no more jokes, it's war!"

Jokester start fighting seriously and gives them all a hard time. "Get lost in a fog!" Jokester says as he conjure up a fog.

"Over here, guys! We've got to make a plan!" Candace said, and everyone joins her behind some shrubs.

Jokester notice this and ask. "What're they doing?

Meanwhile, back behind the bushes, "You think that'll work?" Iris ask Baljeet.

"It's our best hope now. If we get him laughing, then he'll be forced to destroy his orb so he won't get sucked in." Baljeet replied.

Jokester face Iris as she come out and ask, "Ah, how was the meeting?"

"Let's see... Sea Strike!" Iris shoot water, which Jokester avoids.

The Resistance come out and Baljeet asks, "What do you call pens that can swim?" and Jokester asks, "What?" Iris taps him on the shoulder and reply, "You call them penguins."

Jokester begins laughing. "Pen, penguins. Hahahaha!"

"It worked, he's laughing." Baljeet says, and Jokester realizes it, and he gets pulled into his orb. "Ah, curse you, I have to destroy the orb." He says as he destroy the orb, releasing everyone.

The rest of the Resistance appear close by. "They did it." Isabella said.

"Trick me, will ya? It's payback time!" Jokester says as he appears.

"Think again, we're getting payback for trapping us in that orb." Adyson says as she turns her fists into iron and punch Jokester, Gretchen follows by shooting ice daggers at him, Candace whacks Jokester with her staff. Katie hits him with Flame Fist, and Ferb finish it off, by whacking Jokester with a giant mallet made of wax.

"This is not funny!" Jokester says as he's destroyed in an explosion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The joke-making monster, Jokester arrive to ruin people's laugh moment by sucking people who laugh into his orb. He gets most of the Resistance, but Baljeet switch the things around by getting him to laugh, forcing him to destroy the orb, and release everyone, then he's destroyed by the Resistance. To be continued...<em>**


	15. Harmony vs Sound Zone (Part 1)

**_Harmony vs. Sound Zone (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Diaval's HQ<strong>

A Destroyer speaks with Diaval. "We have found a monster is well-known for his ability to create horrible sounds." The Destroyer said.

"Great, bring him in." Diaval ordered, and the monster comes in.

"You better get ready, 'cause Sound Zone's about to rock this world." the monster says as he starts playing a few verses on his guitar.

"So they're right, this music is horrible. But still, it would prove effective against the Resistance." Diaval comments on Sound Zone's music. "I have a perfect audience for you, go give them a show that they'll never forget."

**Danville: Ice Rink**

The Resistance are enjoying a nice day at an ice stadium, where they're watching a figure skating event, and the music Swan Lake is playing.

"Whoa, that girl is an amazing dancer." Gretchen said.

"But this music playing is pretty nice too." Adyson said.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just here 'cause I'm waiting for ice hockey." Buford said.

But then, an alarm goes off. "Oh, it's my new monster-detector, it spotted trouble at the Googleplex Mall, we should go find out." Baljeet said, and the Resistance head to the mall.

**Googleplex Mall: Food Court**

Sound Zone arrives to find a group of people hanging out.

"Now listen up and put down that phone, and get in the groove with Sound Zone." Sound Zone raps as he plays his guitar, and giving people earaches.

The people leave as the Resistance arrive, "Hey, quit making that horrible racket!" Katie said.

"Ah, the Resistance, well, I got a show for you." Sound Zone says as he start strumming his guitar, and the Resistance are affected by the horrible sound.

"This noise is terrible." Phineas said as he tries to block the sound with his hands.

"It hurts my ears." Isabella followed.

"It is certainly most displeasing." Ferb said.

"I'd love to give you more, but I gotta hit my next stop, see ya!" Sound Zone says as he leaves.

**Danville: Resistance HQ**

The Resistance talk about their defeat by Sound Zone.

"That monster's music was more painful than horrible, literally, my ears still hurt." Ginger said.

"We need to find a way to block that monster's music so we can fight." Candace said.

**Danville: Concert Hall**

Sound Zone and some Crushers and Destroyers are setting up a transmitter.

"Alright, Crushers, just set it up there, and we'll be rockin'." Sound Zone said.

"This is nice, but I think you need an assistant, which I'll be happy to fill in." Diaval says as he makes his appearance.

"Yeah, I quite agree." Sound Zone said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sound Zone, the monster that can cause horrible sounds, arrive to cause mayhem with his horrible music, even giving the Resistance a hard time. Later, they resolve to broadcast the music all over the city. Can the Resistance stop them? To be continued...<em>**


	16. Harmony vs Sound Zone (Part 2)

**_Harmony vs. Sound Zone (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Concert Hall<strong>

"Now let's get this show on the road." Sound Zone said.

"Not if we can help it!" Candace said, as she and the Resistance appear.

"Crushers! Don't let them interrupt my jam." Sound Zone ordered.

"I think they need another play of your music." Diaval said. "The transmitter is done, and we can play the music for the entire city."

"Yeah, you're right, let's to rock and roll." Sound Zone said, and strums his guitar, and the transmitter start broadcasting the music all over the city.

**Danville: Downtown**

Many people are covering their ears to try to block the sound.

**Danville: Concert Hall**

"We have to stop that broadcast." Candace said.

"You'll have to get past me, first." Diaval said.

The Resistance start fighting him, but they're at a disadvantage due to the music, having to pause to cover their ears, and Diaval use that time to hit them.

"Fortunately for me, my armor shields me from that horrible music, but you have no such protection." Diaval says as he sweeps the Resistance off their feet with his spear.

"Yeah, that's my assistant for ya!" Sound Zone continues to play, but he's interrupted by someone singing.

"Hey! What's with that song! I can't play my music through it!" Sound Zone says in response to the song.

It's revealed to be Iris singing, and it's proven to be rather beautiful compared to Sound Zone's horrible music.

"Now's our chance, destroy that transmitter!" Candace said, and the Resistance destroy the transmitter, and stopping the broadcast.

"No! I wasn't done with my song!" Sound Zone said.

"Here's an advice, you can't touch music, but music can touch you, it's basically fight music with music, which is what I just did." Iris said, as she stop singing and strikes Sound Zone and Diaval with a water whip.

"Thanks, now we're ready to bring this guy's musical career to an end." Phineas said.

Holly turns into full jackal and tackle Sound Zone, Baljeet scratch him with his jaguar claws, and Buford headbutts him as a full water buffalo.

"This is my last stop on this tour." Sound Zone says as he's destroyed by an explosion.

"Grr... We will meet again, Resistance." Diaval says as he retreats.

"Hey Iris, I didn't know you had a such great singing voice." Isabella said.

"Thank you." Iris says as she disappear with a splash.

**Danville: The park**

Later at the park, the Resistance are hanging out.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Milly said.

"You know, Iris has been a great help, I want to be more than just on the same side, I want her as a friend, too." Candace said.

"Yes, we all agree." Ferb said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sound Zone's music is broadcast all over the city, but Iris comes around to help by fighting Sound Zone's horrible music with her pleasant singing voice. Later, after defeating Sound Zone, the Resistance decide that they all want Iris to be their friends. To be continued...<em>**


	17. Glytching Mayhem (Part 1)

**_Glytching Mayhem (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Googleplex Mall<strong>

Most of the Resistance members are hanging out in a bakery, while Adyson, Milly, and Ginger are behind the counter, wearing chef hats and apron as they look at some ingredients.

"Let's see, we milk, sugar, flour... do we have eggs?" Adyson asked.

"Check." Ginger replied. "Do we have butter?"

"Check. And here's the frosting, I think we have everything for the cake." Milly said.

**Googleplex Mall: Around the fuse box**

"Strange, none of these humans seem in the mood for Thanksgiving. Oh well, I guess it's time for Pranksgiving, and the only one who's allowed have a Happy Pranksgiving will be me." A tick-like monster says as he observe some people on the escalator, then he goes to the fuse box and use a screwdriver to make the electricity all around the mall go out.

**Googleplex Mall: The bakery**

The light in the store turns off, as everyone take notice.

"What's with the lights?" Phineas asked, but then, the lights suddenly come back on.

"Well, that was strange and unusual." Ferb said.

"Hey guys, check out what we just saw outside." Buford says as he and Baljeet walks into the bakery.

"What did you see that you think is so important?" Katie asked.

"I think you should just follow us." Baljeet says as he and Buford lead their friends to a tent.

**Googleplex Mall: Tent of Memories**

"Tent of Memories? What is this even supposed to be about?" Isabella asked.

"It's gonna show us memories of when we felt like we achieved something." Buford replied.

Everyone enter the tent, where they're greeted by a medium. "Welcome, I can show you the memories of your past victories. Ah, here comes one now." The medium says as he brings out a ball with an eye on it, that shows Sound Zone.

It shows when Sound Zone attempts to make the entire city hear his awful music, but it's thwarted when Iris arrives and uses her voice to counter Sound Zone's music, and the Resistance take advantage of this to destroy Sound Zone.

The flashback ends as the medium gets mad. "No! No! No! That was my friend, Sound Zone!" He complains as he turns to the Resistance. "I've got news for you, you're not the only ones with a double life. I'm Glytchtick!" The medium reveal his identity, and the Resistance are shocked by this.

"You lousy Resistance are the ones who destroyed my good buddy, Sound Zone, but I'll show you. I'll avenge him by glytching this whole city. Out of my way!" Glytchtick says as he shoves Katie and Gretchen aside, and leaves the tent. "Unhappy Pranksgiving!" he says to bystanders as he runs out of the mall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Resistance meet a strange medium who shows them a previous memory, which turns out to be their victory against Sound Zone. The medium reveals himself as a monster who's a friend of Sound Zone named Glytchtick, who announce his vow to avenge Sound Zone by unleashing his Pranksgiving mayhem across Danville. To be continued...<em>**


	18. Glytching Mayhem (Part 2)

**_Glytching Mayhem (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Googleplex Mall<strong>

"I knew that guy was suspicious." Holly said.

"Come on, let's get him!" Candace says as she runs out of the tent.

"Which way did he go?" Gretchen ask a bystander as he points outside the mall.

Back in the bakery, Adyson notice the other Resistance members leave the mall in a hurry.

"The others must be chasing some monster, we better get this done ASAP." Adyson says to Ginger and Milly.

**Danville: Downtown**

"Let the glytchin' begin." Glytchtick says as he juggles his screwdrivers and hide.

A man tries to put in some money into a toll booth, but it won't accept the money, despite the man putting it in correctly. "Huh, that's funny, it won't work."

"That's because you've been glytched." Glytchtick says to the man as he reveal himself.

In another area, a truck is driving out of control. "Help! It won't stop!" the driver calls out.

"Something wrong?" Glytchtick ask as he reveal himself. "I wouldn't mind staying to help, but I got more glytchin' to do."

As Glytchtick leaves the truck is stopped by a rising wave of water, and Iris emerge from it.

"Nice job, Iris." Phineas said as he and the Resistance, minus Adyson, Ginger, and Milly, arrive.

"I gave him a brake." Iris said, and she helps the driver out of his truck.

"Yes, yes you did, but the monster left." Ferb said.

Somewhere else, Glytchtick is juggling his screwdrivers again. "Ha, a glytch here and a glytch there. Ha! This is a Happy Pranksgiving!"

"Not for long!" Candace says as the Resistance and Iris, appear.

"Uh oh, you found me, what should I do?" Glytchtick asked.

"Hold on, where are Adyson, Ginger, and Milly?" Iris asked.

"They're busy with something." Baljeet replied.

"With what?" Iris asked.

"Hey, if you're gonna bicker amongst yourselves, then I'll glytch ya later." Glytchtick says as he flees again.

"Quick! He went over there!" Isabella points toward the direction Glytchtick fled.

The Resistance head over to where Glytchtick is, but he's nowhere to be seen.

"Great, now where is he?" Buford asks, but then Glytchtick swings by on a cable.

"AAAaaaAAA!" Glytchtick says as he throws his screwdrivers around, hitting everyone with them.

Glytchtick lands and tries to attack again, when he gets hit by a tremor bubble. "Ow, what was that?"

Milly, as half-eagle, arrive, followed by Adyson and Ginger. "Sorry we're late, but now we are ready to cook up this guy." Milly said, as she holds up a bag of flour.

"What's that for?" Isabella asked.

"You'll see, I think we can put this leftover flour to some good use." Milly says as she flies up, and as she comes down, she opens the bag, getting flour all over Glytchtick.

"Ugh... My eyes!" Glytchtick says as he coughs. "Now we mix the batter!" Ginger says as she puts him on headlock and spins him, before putting a bowl over his head. "And finally, we pound the dough!" Adyson says as she turns her hands into iron mallets and whacks the bowl.

"Aah... Whoaa..." Glytchtick says as he gets dizzy, and then the bowl drops on his left foot. "Ow!" He cries in pain as he hops on the other foot, while holding onto the left.

"Let's finish this!" Adyson says as she brings out her swords.

Adyson charge toward Glytchtick and slice at him, followed by Ginger, who hits him with another tremor bubble, and Milly lands the finishing blow by jabbing him with her talons.

"Unhappy Pranksgiving!" Glytchtick says as he's destroyed in an explosion.

**Googleplex Mall: Bakery**

The Resistance are back at the bakery, hanging out. "You know, the technique that Adyson, Ginger, and Milly came up with was awesome." Katie said.

"It really takes the cake." Gretchen said, as Adyson, Ginger, and Milly comes around.

"Oh, and speaking of cake, look what we made." Ginger says as Adyson unveils the cake.

"Whoa! Cool." Holly said.

"We learned new ways to fight by making this cake." Milly said.

"Alright, grab some forks, 'cause I'm ready to cut it." Adyson says as she takes out a knife and start cutting the cake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Glytchtick begins his mayhem, getting away from the Resistance every time, until Milly, Ginger, and Adyson arrive and defeat him using cooking steps as attacks. Later, the Resistance enjoy the cake that Adyson, Milly, and Ginger baked. To be continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know how the word "glitch" is really spelled, I just spelled it as "glytch", to match the monster's name._**


	19. The Rasume Sword (Part 1)

**_The Rasume Sword (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Resistance HQ<strong>

Ginger, Milly, Ferb, Katie, Candace, and Isabella return to HQ after sneaking into enmey lair to gather information.

"So, how'd it go?" Buford asked.

"Pretty well, and plus we found this." Katie says as she plugs a flash drive into a computer, and on the main monitor, it displays a text.

"The Sword of Rasume, is an ancient weapon that was once wielded by the legendary warrior, Rasume, and upon his death, the sword was sent away to the third, best for life in the Solar System. This anagram explains the location where the Sword of Rasume resides: The Sword of Rasume reside on the revolving object in the solar system known as HEART, hidden away inside a part of land with a great height, TONUM EVILLAND." The text reads.

"It's on a revolving object that's an anagram of heart, and it has a place that's an anagram of tonum evilland, where we can find the Sword of Rasume, wow, that's confusing." Holly said.

"Well, let us try to solve the revolving object, it's in the solar system, and planets are revolving objects, so the 'heart' must be a planet." Baljeet said.

"Okay, the planet that's third and best for life is, Earth! The 'heart' is actually Earth!" Phineas solves the second part.

"A part of land with great height on Earth is probably a mountain." Ferb solves the third part.

"Okay, so if it's a mountain, tonum must actually be Mount." Milly solves the fourth part.

"If the 'and' part is rearranged to 'dan', and if 'evill' is rearranged to 'ville' then if 'dan' and 'ville' are swapped, it spells 'Danville'." Gretchen solves the final part of the puzzle.

"That's it! The Sword of Rasume must be located on Mount Danville." Ginger said.

"Well, come on, let's go!" Adyson says as she, Phineas, Buford, Gretchen, Baljeet, and Holly run out of the HQ.

**Mount Danville: A forest**

"This planet's sub-species will never evolve enough to overpower the humans, but we aliens from space will do it for them." Diaval says as he inspects an insect, but then he hears something. "Huh?"

Adyson, Phineas, Holly, Buford, Gretchen, and Baljeet are talking about their mission as they walk to Mount Danville.

"Wow, I can't believe all this time, there was an ancient sword called the Sword of Rasume, that was hidden in Mount Danville, and yet, no one knew, I wonder how it even got there." Gretchen said.

"You think Rasume is buried along with the sword?" Phineas asked.

"Hmm, the Sword of Rasume, I had the map to find it, but I was never able to solve the riddle, and these fools did me a favor by stealing the map. Now I just have to get there, Miragemaker should keep them busy for me." Diaval said, as he overhears the location.

**Danville: Mountainside**

The Resistance group, consisting of Buford, Adyson, Gretchen, Baljeet, and Phineas walk through the forest, when they spot some explosions come from the urban edge area, when they head to the location, they find a caveman-like monster, thrashing around the place, wrecking everything he sees. "Grrr... Grrraah!" The monster growls.

"Bravo, well done, Behemoth!" An another monster says to the caveman monster. "It's a good thing I summoned you."

"Hope you don't mind sending him back!" Gretchen's voice says and her group appear on the scene, and kicks the other monster.

"No, how about I knock you back instead, Behemoth! Continue the destruction!" The monster said as he knocks the Resistance group back, Behemoth obeys and continues to wreck things.

"Time to finish this!" the monster says as he readies to attack again, but suddenly Iris appears and attacks the monster.

"Resistance! Can't you see this is all nothing but an illusion?" Iris asked.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"This guy is Miragemaker, he has the ability to create mirages." Iris proves her point by rubbing her arm through Behemoth, which just goes through.

Iris then attacks Miragemaker, deactivating the illusion, the real Miragemaker falls down.

"Ugh, I'm impressed you figured it out, but what now? Lord Diaval's gonna get the Sword of Rasume now." Miragemaker said.

"Aw, man! So this guy was a distraction!" Adyson said.

"I'm gonna stay behind to fight this guy, you guys go on ahead." Iris said as she turns her waist and below, into water.

"Okay, thank you." Baljeet said as the group continue their way.

**Mount Danville: Cave**

Diaval walks into the cave, discovering something in the distance.

"The presence of a strong warrior, Rasume's fighting spirit continue to live on in his sword." Diaval says as he finds the sword, with its most noticeable feature being the dragon head at the end of its hilt.

But when Diaval tries to claim the sword, he's blocked by a barrier. "Hm, clever, the old fool created a barrier to protect his sword."

Meanwhile, back with the Resistance group, they all find the cave and the Rasume Sword, but when they go to claim it, they unknowingly break the shield.

"Alright, allow me." Buford says as he prepares to pull out the sword, and successfully does so.

"Alright, Buford." Phineas says, but then, the dragon head gives out a roar and frees itself from Buford's grip, only to be caught by Diaval.

"Surprise! There was a barrier keeping me out, but you fools broke it for me! And now the sword is mine!" Diaval said.

"Give it back!" Gretchen demanded.

"You didn't say please!" Diaval says and slashes slash at them, Adyson tries blocking it with her own swords, but she's outmatched and they all get KO'd.

"The sword is incredible, no wonder Rasume was called a legendary warrior." Diaval said as he leaves.

"Come on, we gotta follow him, call the others!" Holly said, and they head for the exit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Resistance learn about the Rasume Sword and resolve to find it. Unfortunately, Diaval overhears the location, and he summons Miragemaker to keep the Resistance distracted. When the Resistance get the Sword, it's taken by Diaval. To be continued...<em>**


	20. The Rasume Sword (Part 2)

**_The Rasume Sword (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Downtown<strong>

Diaval unleash the Rasume Sword on the city.

Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Katie, Ginger, and Milly watch this from a hillside, when they're joined by the rest of the Resistance.

"Come on people! We have to get that sword out of the wrong hands." Candace said.

**Danville: The park**

Diaval cause mayhem at the park, with Miragemaker beside him. "This sword is powerful, let's test it even further." Diaval said as he fires a beam at Miragemaker using the Rasume Sword.

"We found you!" Candace says as she and the Resistance arrive.

"Looks like I finally caught up with you." Iris says as she emerge from a puddle.

"Looks like the gang's all here! Miragemaker, show them you new power!" Diaval said.

"As you command." Miragemaker said and create Behemoth, and copies of Transwizard, Hotmander, Hypno Cobra, and Glytchtick.

"What!? Except for the cave-monster, we defeated them before!" Isabella shouted.

"Uh, actually, the last time we checked, they were all illusions." Gretchen replied.

The monster army charge toward the heroes, they try running throught them, but the monsters knock them back.

"What the...?" Adyson says as she gets up.

"I thought you said they were illusions." Milly said.

"Well, the last time they were." Holly replied.

"That's because the Rasume Sword has granted Miragemaker new powers, now not only he can create, but they are also real." Diaval said.

"Great, now we have to deal with a previously non-existing monster, and several others which were brought back from the dead." Phineas said.

The Rasume Sword gives out a roar, and attempts to free itself, but Diaval shocks it and forces it to continue letting him use it.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that the sword has a mind of its own." Katie said.

Isabella scans the Sword with aura and says, "You're right, the spirit of an ancient dragon that protected Earth lives on in that sword, and when the warrior Rasume gained that sword, he used the dragon's power in that sword to carry on the dragon's legacy."

"Yeah, it doesn't want to cause harm, it only wants to protect." Ginger said.

"Nonsense, this sword is nothing but a weapon, designed to destroy!" Diaval says as he tries to attack again, but the Sword doesn't respond, and instead frees itself from Diaval.

It flies over to where the Resistance stands and and gives them a friendly roar.

"I think it's trying to thank us." Ginger said, and the Rasume Sword nods in response.

"Then, the sword glows and once the light clears, the warrior, Rasume is there, with his sword.

"You have bonded with the Rasume Sword, and that bond gave the sword enough strength to allow me to fight alongside it once again." Rasume said.

"Okay, we're gonna back you up." Candace said.

"No, you have done enough, and now allow me to show gratitude for your efforts." Rasume said.

"Hey, fellas, let's get him!" Miragemaker said, and his army charge toward Rasume, who also charge into battle.

Transwizard bombards him with magic bolts, but Rasume dodge and deflect them, before slashing an attack at Transwizard.

Hotmander snaps his fingers and shoot his sparks like bullets, but Rasume cause a powerful wind by slashing his sword, blowing the sparks back to Hotmander, then, he cuts down Hotmander.

Hypno Cobra and Glytchtick gang up on Rasume, Hypno Cobra tries hypnotizing Rasume, but Rasume makes him look at his own reflection on the sword's blade, causing Hypno Cobra to hypnotize himself, and Rasume take that opportunity to slice at Hypno Cobra.

Glytchtick throw his screwdrivers around maniacally, but Rasume deflects them, causing some to hit Glytchtick, then Rasume strike Glytchtick with his sword.

Behemoth and Miragemaker attack Rasume, Behemoth charge toward Rasume swinging his club, but Rasume blocks it and kicks Behemoth, sending him right back to Miragemaker.

"Whoa." Ferb commented.

The monsters all gather into one place, but Rasume charges up an attack. "Energy Slash Dragoon!"

Rasume sends an air blade in the shape of a dragon, at the monsters, hitting all of them at once, and the monsters are destroyed in an explosion.

"Just wait, I'll be back." Diaval says as he retreats.

The Resistance and Iris walk up to Rasume, "Hey that was cool, I wish I could handle swords like that." Adyson said.

"It was cool how you finished those monsters in just one move." Buford said.

"Thank you, young warriors." Rasume said as he starts fading away, along with his sword.

"Is it time for you to go now?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, it's time for my soul to return the the land of the dead, but I have enjoyed my time back in the living world, fighting alongside my partner again." Rasume said and he completely fades away, along with the Rasume Sword.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Resistance try to stop the Rasume Sword's power from being used for evil. When they bond with the sword's spirit, the bond gives enough strength for the sword to reunite with its wielder, the legend, Rasume. After Rasume is resurrected, he defeats Miragemaker and his monsters. Afterwards, he returns to the land of the dead, with his sword following him. To be continued...<em>**


	21. Race Against Speed

**_Race Against Speed_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: The park<strong>

Gretchen, Baljeet, Ginger, and Adyson are walking around the park, when they stop for some ice creams.

Somewhere else in the park, something speeds by, stealing some kids' ice creams.

The thing stops, to reveal a velociraptor-like monster, who holds up everyone's ice creams.

"You gotta be faster than that, or else you'll never notice Velociracer coming through." The monster says and gobbles up all the ice cream, and the people run.

Meanwhile, back with Baljeet, Ginger, Gretchen and Adyson, Velociracer comes by and steal their ice cream as well.

"What the...?" Adyson asks.

"Over there!" Gretchen points to Velociracer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want these back?" Velociracer asked. "Well, too bad!" Velociracer says and gobbles up their ice creams as well.

"We'll get you for that!" Ginger said.

"Go ahead and try... If you can catch me!" Velociracer says and runs out of sight.

"Where did he go?" Baljeet, now in half-jaguar form, asked.

"Right here!" Velociracer's voice says and he comes by, knocking the four off their feet.

"Come on, I just ran you all down! Are you really part of the Resistance that took down several other monsters that came before?" Velociracer said.

"Just wait, we'll get you! Tidal Wave!" Ginger punch the ground, and it opens up, a small tidal wave comes out of the crack and flow towards Velociracer.

"Uh oh, time for me to get fast and furious!" Velociracer says and he attempts to run, but he slips on ice made by Gretchen, and he gets washed up by the wave.

"You got lucky with that cheap shot!" Velociracer said, and resumes running.

"Hold on, can you feel it?" Adyson asked. "He runs so fast, he creates a wind. If we focus on the wind, we can see where he'll strike from."

Adyson focus her attention, to the wind, listening it, until finally, she readies an attack. "There he is." Adyson said. "Wind Blade!"

Adyson swings her sword at the right place, knocking down Velociracer.

"How dare you pull a fast one on me!" Velociracer says as he gets up.

"Hold on, just attacking him like this won't do. We gotta think, and I got it." Baljeet said.

The four get into a hurdle as Velociracer asks, "Huh, what are those four planning?"

"Wait, what!?" Gretchen and Ginger asked.

"Sorry, but that's what should be done." Baljeet said, and Adyson stomp the ground, and an iron pillar forms beneath Gretchen and Ginger's feet, and they're lifted high into the air.

"I don't get what's the point, but get ready, 'cause I'm not through with you!" Velociracer said.

"He can't catch us, if we both run willy-nilly!" Adyson said, and she and Baljeet begins running in that manner.

"You can't get away that easy, Slowpokes! Grand Prix!" Velociracer chase after the two.

"How further do you think we have to run?" Adyson asked.

"Just a little more." Baljeet said, and after running for a little more, he says, "Now."

Then, Velociracer catch up and pins the two down.

"Did you really think you could outrun me?" Velociracer asked.

"No, but we sure pulled another fast one on you." Baljeet replied.

"Huh?" Velociracer asked.

"Why don't you take a closer look at your feet?" Baljeet said, and Velociracer realize that his feet have been chained to the ground.

"What? When did this happen?" Velociracer asked.

"When you pinned us down, I created the shackles to bind you to the ground, the perfect place for Gretchen and Ginger to attack." Adyson said.

"Wait, so that means... You were giving those two an attack range?" Velociracer said, and Baljeet and Adyson move out of the way.

Back up at the iron pillar, Gretchen readies to fire an ice arrow, while Ginger reinforce the arrowhead with a Tremor Bubble.

"He fell for this trick hook, line, and sinker." Ginger said.

"Ready... Fire!" Gretchen shoot the Tremor-head arrow, it flies straight for Velociracer.

"Ah! So fast!" Velociracer says as the arrow hit him.

Gretchen and Ginger catch up to Adyson and Baljeet by sliding down an ice road.

"Oh well, at least I had a good run!" Velociracer says as he's destroyed in an explosion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A speedy monster called Velociracer attacks the park. After Adyson chains him to the ground, Velociracer is destroyed by a Tremor-head ice arrow created by Gretchen and Ginger. To be continued...<em>**


	22. The Firebird

**_The Firebird_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Mount Danville<strong>

Buford, Phineas, Milly and Katie are walking around the base of Mount Danville.

"You know, all this time, I can't believe how many monsters we defeated." Phineas said.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, a purple crab-like monster is lurking around. "Ah, so those kids are part the Resistance I've heard so much about. Maybe I'll show them what us aliens can do."

He arrives at a picnic site, full of people, eating good food and enjoying their time.

"Ah, the perfect bait, maybe I'll just use enough for these people to get sick. No mouthwash on this planet can withstand the poison gas in Toxicrab's breath." The monster says as he breath out toxic gas, and the people breath in the gas and become sick as a result.

Meanwhile, back with Buford, Katie, Phineas, and Milly, takes notice of Toxicrab's activity, and head toward that direction.

"Hahaha! That's right! Unless you wanna face my toxic breath again, you better run!" Toxicrab shouts as the people run away, coughing.

"We're not running!" Katie's voice says as she and her friends arrive on the scene.

"Ah, it's you." Toxicrab says as he fires an energy ball from his left hand.

Milly, Katie, Phineas, and Buford all dodge the energy ball.

"Alright, it's time for you to get run over!" Buford, now, as a buffalo, charge straight into Toxicrab, when Buford makes collision, Toxicrab's body is blown to many piles of sludge.

But then, the sludge piles come back together and form back into Toxicrab.

"What the...?" Buford says as Toxicrab fully reassemble himself. "As you can see, my body is entirely made of toxic sludge, you better be careful, or you could end up contaminated." Toxicrab said.

Milly becomes half-eagle and flies up, before coming down for a Talon Jab attack. "You know what they say, a sludge ball still knows how to bounce back." Toxicrab says as his body absorbs the impact from the attack and hits Milly with the same amount of force, knocking her back.

"String Shot!" Phineas shapes his hand like a gun, and fire bullet-thick strings from his index fingers, but the strings are all absorbed into Toxicrab's body. "Sorry, but this slimeball just absorb any attack you throw at him." Toxicrab said.

"My turn! Flamethrower!" Katie breathe an intense blast of fire from her mouth.

"What!? Fire!?" Toxicrab asks as he gets knocked back from the Flamethrower attack.

"Did you see that?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, he's immune to our attacks, but your Flamethrower finally did the job, his weakness must be fire." Milly said.

"So what if you know my weakness, let's see how you'll do against my toxic. Venom Right Giganti!" Toxicrab charge ahd strike Katie's left arm with his poisonous right claw.

Katie gets knocked back, and from where Toxicrab hit her, a purple skull and crossbones mark appears.

"What's happening? I'm feeling weak." Katie says as she collapse.

"Hahaha! Not even someone made of fire can fight off my venom!" Toxicrab shouted. "As long as I'm around, my venom will continue to spread, immobilizing you entirely."

"Well then, I guess we better put your lights out." Phineas says as he, Buford and Milly all charge for Toxicrab, but he makes a quick work of the three, and knocks them back to where Katie is lying.

"We can't beat this guy without fire, and with you poisoned, that's a problem, I think there's only one option.

"You mean...?" Katie asked. "Yup, that's what, it's the perfect time to use it." Milly replied.

"Huh? What are those two planning?" Toxicrab asked.

"Let's go! The Firebird!" Milly says, and Katie grabs onto Milly's shoulder, and completely turns into fire and envelop Milly's body.

"Whoa..." Buford said.

Katie's upper half from the waist, in the form of fire, emerge from the fire. "I sure hope this isn't burning you." Katie said.

"Nope, it's fine, I don't feel a burn." Milly said. "Now let's kick his butt."

"What!?" Toxicrab says as Milly and Katie, now as the Firebird fly up, and come down for a Talon Jab. "Firebird Special: Flaming Talons!"

The Firebird comes down and attacks Toxicrab. "No! Impossible!" Toxicrab says as he's destroyed by the explosion.

The Firebird splits back into Milly and Katie. "Alright! The monster's gone, and I'm feeling better!" Katie says as the skull and crossbones mark disappear from her arm.

"That was awesome!" Buford says as he and Phineas run to the girls.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A poison-spreading monster known as Toxicrab appears, and he proves immune to Buford, Milly, and Phineas's attacks until Katie hits him with fire. In an attempt to prevent Katie from attacking him again, he poisons her with his claw. But that only cause Milly and Katie to use their combination move: The Firebird, and with it, they destroy Toxicrab. To be continued...<em>**


End file.
